1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device, and particularly to a connector securing device which can protect a connector from accidental detachment from a complementary mating connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a first connector for transmitting communication signals is directly plugged into a complementary mating connector without any securing or protection device to protect the first connector from accidental detachment from the mating connector. When a cable of the first connector is inadvertently pulled or dragged, the first connector can easily detach from the mating connector and cause interruption of signals.
To solve the above problem, various forms of latching or retention devices are adopted to secure a first connector to its complementary mating connector. Retention devices vary widely. They range from integral latches on the first connector itself to separate threaded or screw members that secure the first connector to the mating connector and/or a panel. Taiwan Patent Application No. 379864 discloses a conventional connector securing device. The connector comprises two sleeves. A pair of jackscrews are rotatably mounted in the sleeves respectively. A complementary mating connector comprises two jackscrew nuts corresponding to the jack screws. Threaded distal ends of the jackscrews are threadedly received in the corresponding jackscrew nuts. Thus the first connector is fixedly secured to the mating connector.
However, this connector securing device adds extra components and structures to the connectors. Manufacturing of the connectors is more complicated. All these factors increase the cost of the connectors.
Therefore, a connector securing device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired. A copending application with an unknown serial number filed on Jun. 14, 2002, titled xe2x80x9cCONNECTOR SECURING DEVICExe2x80x9d with the same applicant and the same assignee as the instant invention, discloses an approach.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a low-cost connector securing device having a simple structure which can effectively protect a connector from accidental detachment from its mating connector.
In order to achieve the above object, a connector securing device in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a panel and a housing. The panel defines an opening. The housing perpendicularly extends from the panel at the opening. The housing comprises a bottom wall, a top wall, and an end wall. The bottom wall, top wall and end wall cooperatively define a cavity for receiving a connector therein. The end wall defines a through hole, for extension of a cable of the connector therethrough. A connector securing device in accordance with a further alternative embodiment of the present invention further comprises a plurality of locking tabs integrally extending outwardly from middle portions of a plurality of end walls. A plurality of connectors received in the housing cannot be released from the cavity when the locking tabs are locked together by a padlock.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: